


Sometimes Legends

by RedQueen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Returns, Gen, Graphic Novel, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Myth Retelling, Pining, Reincarnation, Waiting for Arthur Pendragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5360825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedQueen/pseuds/RedQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...are nothing more than stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Legends

sometimes legends  
are nothing more than stories

*  
  
and stories come in many shapes

  
* 

 

  
  
  
  
***

  
like the stories of a man near a lake

  
who would only ever look

 

 

upon the water

 

 

***

 

 

some said that he was madly in love with his reflection

 and that he was cursed for it, [into the form of a flower](https://rosemarywashington.wordpress.com/2011/05/04/daffodils-in-mythology/)

 

***

 

Others said it was a woman

 and that she cursed him into the form of a tree

 

 

***

 

like all legends they got it a little bit wrong  
but we can forgive them this

 

***

 

 

 

 

for how could they have possibly known  
  
that all he had ever been doing

 

 

 

was waiting for someone?

 

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> daffodils: winter’s end, chivalry, respect and an unrequited love  
> dragonflies: change and self realization 
> 
> Also at the [tumblr](http://gj-fangirls.tumblr.com/post/134299944010/sometimes-legends).


End file.
